Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a data conversion unit and method.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices can display various types of image data captured by a still photo or digital video camera, obtained from a still photo archive, generated through software application, or received through broadcast or streaming mediums. The display devices can be integrated with a variety of electrical appliances. For example, the display devices can be integrated with desktop computers, laptop computers, computer workstations, personal digital assistants, mobile device such as mobile phones, wireless communication devices, multimedia devices, exclusive viewing stations such as cameras and television receivers. Also, the display devices can be combined with the other electrical appliances. In other words, the display devices can be applied to a variety of electrical appliances. Such display devices can include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, plasma display devices, projection display devices, organic light emitting diode display devices and so on.
Recently, the display devices are being developed to realize high image quality and reduce power consumption through increment of brightness. Meanwhile, the display device not only displays a color image using three primary colors including red, green and blue colors but also realizes peak brightness using the red, green and blue colors. In other words, the white color must depend on the red, green and blue colors. As such, it is difficult for desired brightness of the white color to control brightnesses of the red, green and blue colors. Particularly, it is more difficult for the LCD display device to increase brightness due to transmittance of liquid crystal.
Moreover, multi-frame HDR (high dynamic range) imaging technology is employed for realizing the high dynamic range. However, the multi-frame HDR imaging technology requires complex operations. As a result, the multi-frame HDR imaging technology must increase memory capacity and cost thereof.